


Midsummer Night's Sweetness

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Destiny, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Romantic Angst, Romanticism, Stargazing, Summer Fling, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, just intoxicated, not really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: After an unbearable month long writer’s block Korea’s most famous writer Kai, also known as Kim Jongin, goes back to his childhood home hoping to find inspiration and some peace of mind. When he arrives however, he finds himself with a crumbling house and nowhere to spend the night. Luckily the Guy next door is more than happy to let Jongin crash at his place.And as it is with summer nights, things can get pretty steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 8
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Midsummer Night's Sweetness

_"Best-selling novelist Kai did it again with a story about dating and finding love at the most unexpected time, from a very unexpected person. His latest creation **'Like A Cat'** have sold millions of copies on paperback, hardbound and E-books, topping the sales of his previous bestsellers **'Still You'** which is about reincarnation and time travelling rolled in one story, and ' **Don't Let Me Go** ', a story about a love that seeks perfect timing and chance between roommates in love, among his many other works that were also loved by many. Because of that, Kai has been hailed as the most famous young adult fiction novelist in Korea and was offered royalty contracts by publishers around the world. Some companies have expressed their desire on doing a collaboration with him by translating his stories to different languages in Asia and Europe, along with the directors' and producers' love calls for him to allow them make a movie or drama adaptation of his stories, supporting Kai with his agenda where he wanted to focus on making the Korean Literature be known by many people so it could also thrive just like how KPOP, K-Dramas, Korean Webtoons, K-Beauty, K-Technology, K-Food and Korean Tourism did. Kai-" _ before the interview ended, Jongin threw his phone to the couch and closed his eyes. He have been watching previous interviews and reviews about his previous books to give him some new ideas but all it did to him was make him frustrated. The best-selling, most famous novelist in Korea haven't come up with another story for more than one year and it frustrates the hell out of him because he's going through something all authors hate.

Having a writers' block really have put a halt onto Jongin's writing career; not just on to his writing career but also to his daily life and mental health. He have to make another story that should top his last best-selling novel so it pressured him so much to the point that ideas never come crashing to him anymore - not even in the middle of the night, in his dreams nor in silence.

"Shit Kim Jongin, what's happening to you.. this isn't just procrastination, this is totally becoming brain dead.. think of something new and very different but not too weird.. something that people would be interested in and something that is also very relatable.. ugh please.." Jongin gave up and threw himself to his bed face first since he's frustrated again.

After calming down, he decided to open his laptop and read some story drafts he made but most of the things he wrote were just fillers - some have no specific thoughts, some were not interesting enough while some were just 'plain trash'. And as if on cue, the phone that he threw by the couch earlier rang.

"Jongin ah, have you come up with a new plot yet?" His best friend Jongdae, or fellow novelist (but of different genre) Chen, asked.

"That's the problem. I can't think of anything interesting that is not mainstream."

"Eh? What happened? Have the Kai touch lost it's magic?"

"I don't know.. but I'm really struggling for a month now. I really can't think of anything. I can't write anything. All the drafts I've saved are just plain trash! Ugh."

"Jongin, I think you need a break."

"Break? Ah. You mean career break? Well I am thinking of retiring soon because of this."

"Hey, don't retire too early! You're just 25 years old, you could still write a lot of stories in the future! What I'm saying is you need a break from work. Relieve your stress and don't pressure your brain. Don't try to squeeze everything out or you'll go crazy. You've been stucked at home and inside your room while thinking of interesting things to write but you failed so why don't you try to go out and have an experience with the outside world? Who knows, you may get inspiration from it."

"But where would I go?"

"You could visit your family! You could travel around. If you want, you could also get some fresh air away from the city. There are a lot of things to experience outside your room or your home. I'm sure it would give you ideas and lessons in life, or even lessons in love."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Just try it. If it wouldn't work then you could also make the experience as the topic of your story. It'd be very relatable especially to other people who experience writers' block too."

\---

It's summer and Jongin have decided to try what Chen suggested - to get some fresh air outside the city. It's been a while since he have breathed fresh air and he immediately thought of his hometown Suncheon City in South Jeolla so Jongin decided to go there. Besides, it's been almost 20 years since his family moved to Seoul. 

It's already summer and Koreans go to the countryside to enjoy the beaches so Jongin had a hard time getting a flight to Busan. He luckily got one but it was an afternoon flight, and he was sure he would arrive to their house at night since he still have to board a train that would last an hour. Regardless of the time he'd arrive at their old home, Jongin accepted it than not be able to go.

But Jongin was seriously dumbfounded when he arrived at their old house. Their old home have crumbled into pieces because it wasn't maintained and wasn't taken care of after they moved out. It looked like an abandoned house; it was seriously dark and it's not a place that Jongin would even dare to sleep at. He may not be scared of ghosts but he's sure that he'd just cause more damage if he insist to use it, so he cursed under his breath and tried to search for a nearby hotel online but sadly, all the hotels were already sold out. There were no rooms available because it's summer season.

"Oh so now what should you do, Kim Jongin?? Are you really going to sleep inside that house? What if there are really ghosts inside? Or what if the house collapse while you're sleeping soundly inside? I guess this is the sign.. this is the sign that you really have bad luck. Ugh."

Jongin gave up especially he's already hungry so he tried to stay by the porch of the house and got something to eat from his luggage before he leaves the place to search for a hotel. He was munching on his strawberry cream bread when a car arrived by the neighbor's house. A man went out of the driver's seat and stopped when he saw Jongin.

"Uhm excuse me sir, I do not mean to be rude but why are you there?"

"Ah hello! I'm the son of the owner of this house. I came back from Seoul to stay here but I didn't expect that it'd be like this. I just stayed a bit to eat before I search for hotels nearby. Do you live at that house?"

"Yes, I live at this house."

"So you're a local. Do you know some hotels nearby? I looked for some hotels online but all of it were sold out because it's summer."

"Oh yeah. During summer, all the hotels here gets fully booked but if you want, we can try to call them. You shouldn't stay there, sir. It's too dark and you might get bitten by mosquitoes. Don't worry, I'll help you find a place to stay."

"Okay. Thank you so much!!"

The man tried to call the hotels around the area, even hotels from the nearby city but all of it were fully booked. Jongin on the other hand, tried to call his airline and ask if he could reschedule his flight back to Seoul earlier. He doesn't intend to stay at the countryside if he would have to stay at his family's crumbling house.

"I see. Alright. Thank you so much."

"Do they have vacant rooms? I mean, I don't need a big room, I just really need a place to stay for the night. I've also asked the airline if they could reschedule my flight back to Seoul and make it tomorrow. I'll just go back."

"Uhm.. would you still stay if I offer you my house instead?"

"But it must be burdensome. It's okay if-"

"No, I insist. Since there's really no place to stay for you, I'll offer you my house. If you're wondering, I live alone so it's okay if you'd stay with me. It's not like you're a thief or a killer, right?"

"But are you sure with that?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm very okay with that so please, just stay here instead. By the way, I'm Lee Taemin. You are?"

"I'm Kim Jongin. Very nice to meet you, even if it's a bit.. weird and inconvenient. Thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"No worries. I'll get the room ready for you later but first, I'll just cook dinner."

"Can we order something instead? It's not because I doubt your kindness or think that you'd poison me but I want to order something so you won't have to cook and so I could pay for the dinner."

"No no no it's totally fine. It's okay, everything's on me. You could actually think of this as a homestay. By the way, when would you be going back to Seoul?"

"I actually intend to stay at our house for a month but I don't think I'd still do that. I'd cut my vacation short instead because of the condition of our house."

"Hmm.. actually I'd be happy if you'd stay here with me for a month."

"I'm pretty sure it'd be very burdensome to you, Taemin."

"Uhm.. how about we make a deal? I'll take care of your lodging, then you could take care of the food. Does it sound nice? Because to be honest, I don't want to get any money involved in this. I promise it'd be okay if you stay here. If you need silence, I'm very okay with silence. If you need someone to talk to, I'd also be happy to talk to you."

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you want me to stay here? I mean, I could really be a bad person, a thief or a killer."

"Let's just say that I believe that you're not that kind of person."

"Really?"

"Yup. And.. I've been living here alone since I moved out of Seoul. I don't have anyone to talk to unless it's the neighbors, which are mostly the elders and if only I go out. Looking at you, you don't seem that old, right?"

"I'm only 25 years old."

"See. I'm 25 years old too and it'd be great to talk to someone that's the same age as me."

"I see. Uhm, are you working? Do you go out during the day?"

"I sleep during the day and I'm awake during the night. I have this night shift job online. I teach Korean to Koreans in America."

"Oh so you mostly work on your laptop. We're actually the same, I mostly work on my laptop too."

"You have an online job too?"

"Not really but maybe. Kind of. I'm a freelance writer."

"That's nice. I'm a speaker while you're a writer. I see. I hope it's okay even if you'll hear my voice."

"It's okay, I don't mind and I could concentrate even if you speak. But to be sure, I'll just go to a different place when you work so I won't distract you too."

"Okay! So that means you'd agree to stay here with me?"

"As long as you would really let me take care of the food then fine, I'll stay."

Taemin showed Jongin the room he'll stay at and it's surprisingly bigger than what he have expected. He got a queen sized bed and a work desk, then a toilet and bath attached to the room. Taemin gave him towels but he declined since he brought some with him. While they were waiting for their food delivery, Jongin took a shower and changed onto more comfortable clothes.

"You look friendlier wearing comfortable clothes." Taemin uttered as he saw Jongin go down to the living room in shirt and shorts.

"Ah thanks. By the way, I forgot to ask you about this earlier. Are you single or in a relationship? I mean, your girlfriend might come here unexpectedly and be surprised to see me. I just want to be cautious."

"Ah I'm single and I've never had a girlfriend, just a few flings back when I was still in Seoul."

"I see. Okay, so someone won't be surprised to see me here if in case they come to visit you."

"Yeah. How about you? Are you single or are you in a relationship?"

"My last relationship have ended years ago. I was busy with work and I didn't want to be with fake people so I decided to stay single until I meet ' _the one_ '."

"So you're a romanticist. Interesting. Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

"I do. I believe that there are reasons why people meet and that two people destined to be with each other will be together, no matter how long it takes. I believe love will find a way for those people to be one, regardless of their choices in life."

"That's unexpectedly cute. I never thought a man like you would think highly of fate and destiny. Haha."

"Why, what do you think of me?"

"I thought you're all the cool and famous guy who goes around to play and not take things seriously. Not really a player, but someone that's just totally far from being a romanticist. Maybe a tough guy and someone who would just go with the flow."

"I'm actually a softie. I may look tough but I get so happy with the little things."

"A happy go lucky guy. Wow, that's nice to know." The two have talked about each other more until their food delivery arrived. Jongin ordered dumplings, stir fried beef, noodles and fried rice for their dinner. Taemin likes the food and he was very relieved because they have the same food taste.

The night went deeper and Taemin started his class for his first student at the living room while Jongin stayed at the balcony of the bedroom. He looked out at the night sky and smiled at the brush of the summer breeze. He tried to relax, calm his mind and closed his eyes, hoping that ideas would struck him soon.

\---

One week passed and even if no idea have fell upon Jongin yet, he's happy because he was able to relax. He went to the beach in the afternoon to catch the sunset, go to the market and buy ingredients for the food he'll cook and he also have someone to talk to. Jongin thought that staying with Taemin was one of the best choices he did for this trip. He's very thankful to the man since he shares his views in life, he's very nice, very friendly and very open minded. While Jongin shares his experiences with Taemin, Taemin also shares his life to him especially when he was living in Seoul and before he settled at the countryside. Jongin got more curious of Taemin but he tried to hold back because the man might feel that he's trying too hard to be close to him.

"Ah, the night summer breeze is so relaxing. The stars are really seen better here especially there's less pollution.."

"Yayayay no students for today!! Finally, a time for me to rest. What's up, Jongin?" Taemin went to the room and joined Jongin at the balcony of the second floor room.

"The night sky is so beautiful.."

"It is very beautiful! One of the wonders and mysteries of the world. By the way, how's your work now? Were you able to get ideas to write about?"

"No ideas yet."

"Aigoo. Don't strain your mind so much. Just relax and take it easy. Oh wait, I think I forgot something downstairs." Taemin excused and Jongin just nodded. When Taemin came back, he was holding two cans of beer.

"This is for you. I kind of want to drink beer because of the vibe. It's a good midsummer night."

"Yeah it is.. a good midsummer night.."

"While most of the people were already going to bed, here we are, all wide awake but it's good. Silence is good, plus the beautiful view of stars in the night sky. We also have refreshing beer. Ah, what more could we ask for, right?"

"Hmmm. Maybe love? It'd be a million times better if there's love."

"As expected of the romanticist.. Well that's not wrong because I must admit, it'd really be better if there is love. Good for you because you were able to experience being loved before. I'm not aware of it yet since I've never been in a relationship."

"Was that because you wanted to stay single or was it because.. the people that you like, doesn't like you back?"

"The latter.. He was a good friend and I've always liked him. He's very nice to me until one day, I confessed my feelings to him. Sadly, he only saw me as a friend, plus he just started a relationship with another common friend. I was too late so no love life for Taemin."

"You only fell in love once?"

"Not really. I also remember liking this person but that person was straight so I just threw away my feelings for him. I only fell in love twice though I've been into some flings before but it never lasted."

"Oh.. I never thought.. I see."

"Haha maybe it doesn't show but yeah, I like men so I've never really had a girlfriend. No boyfriend for me too. Anyway, can you tell me about your experiences in love?"

"Let's just say that I have the same preference as you. I fell in love with a man and it was nice until it lasted. We were okay but because he went back to China and we were so busy with work, we fell apart and decided to mutually break up. Being with a loved one is good, going on dates is good and of course, being intimate with a loved one is good but it's only good while it lasts."

"But I guess the heartbreak you get from not being loved back and breaking up are not the same, right?"

"Yeah, I think it's still more painful to never even have a chance than having a chance only to taste that love for a certain time."

"Oh, I agree. Haha. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me, Jongin. I'm glad.. I'm glad we're the same.. I mean, we like men. I don't know, it may be hard for me to act manly if you were straight."

"Same for me! I really thought you have a girlfriend. You're handsome and you're nice, it's surprising that you're single."

"I'll say the same to you but I guess I know the reason why - you were busy."

"Yeah."

"Uhm, how about a toast?"

"Sure. Cheers to us!! I hope we'd be able to find things that we've been looking for, especially love that stays."

Jongin and Taemin got closer since the night they knew about each others' preferences and for some reasons, both of them felt like they've gained a new friend that would understand them well. It's only been more than a week but they already have a mutual understanding. They both went to the market to buy ingredients that they'll need for the dishes they want to eat, and Taemin also helped Jongin cook. In return, Jongin helped Taemin wash the dishes. They even enjoy doing the laundry together and they make it to the point that they'll always eat together. On some afternoons when Jongin goes to the beach while Taemin was still sleeping, he wish that he'd be with him. Jongin wants to visit the beach with Taemin when he's not busy.

"Oh Jongin? You went out?" Taemin asked as Jongin arrived back home after his afternoon stroll at the beach.

"Yeah. I visited the beach to watch the sunset. It's very nice, I think it'd be nice if you'll see it for yourself."

"Yeah the beach is good especially during sunset but it's better to stay at the beach at night! You'll feel the cold sea breeze, the lights of the palm trees and stuff. You should try that next time."

"Oh, I think that'd be good. Haha. Uhm, when is your next rest day?"

"In three days. Why?"

"I actually want to ask you out.. to come with me at the beach. How about having an afternoon stroll as we wait for the sunset and stay there until the night deepens? I'm.. I want to experience the cold sea breeze with you especially you told me it's better to stay there at night too." Jongin suddenly became shy as he told Taemin about his plans.

"Yeah sure! I'd love to do that with you." Taemin smiled as he agreed, trying to calm himself because he's sure that his face slowly became red.

"Great!! I'd wait for that day to come."

Taemin woke up early on his rest day because it's the day he and Jongin would be going to the beach for an afternoon stroll. Jongin just finished taking a bath and was surprised when Taemin was already up when it's still a few hours before his usual wake up time.

"Oh you're up! Good morning, Taemin! It's still a bit early though."

"Good morning Jongin! Haha I'm fine, I intended to wake up early so I'll be ready in a snap. I want to take you to the beach early so we could do lots of things."

"Oh. Alright!! I'll also get ready for that, then."

After washing up, Taemin and Jongin went to get some snacks at the mart then drove towards a different beach. Jongin was surprised because he have never been to this beach before, but he's thankful that Taemin took him there.

"So we're here! I have mats that we could use later but since it's still early, we should stroll first."

"This place is so nice! It's actually a different beach but I'm very happy that you took me here."

"Yeah I know that you're talking about the beach near the house. I'm talking about this beach though, and I wanted to show you this so we're here! This beach is bigger than the one you've went before, and there are restaurants nearby so we could also have dinner here."

"It really sounds nice!"

Jongin and Taemin went to a stroll by the shore and Jongin was surprised of how fine the white sand was. The sea glistened because of the sun's rays, the waves gave relaxing sounds and the breeze was nice, Jongin was left breathless.

"Ah, the scenery is perfect. The sun, the sea, the breeze and a beautiful man. What a perfect combination." Taemin uttered which made Jongin smiled.

"I didn't know that I'm also with a romanticist. Haha. But I think and feel the same way too. Everything is good but it feels better because I'm with you. Thank you for taking me here, Taemin."

"No worries. I'm glad that you enjoy the place but it's not the end, we've only just began." The two smiled as they waited for the sunset. The mix of blue, light blue, pink and orange colored the skies until it turned dark purple as the sun sets down and little did they know, the lights were turned on and the 'night life' at the beach began.

"Holy shit, it looks like lanterns got stucked on the wirings!! It's so beautiful!!" Lights of different colors illuminated the shore and as soon as the sand was cool enough to be seated at, Taemin laid out the mats for them to sit on.

"I never thought I'd experience it all in one place at the same time. Thank you so much, Taem."

"You're welcome. It's the first time I went here with someone so it's memorable for me. Thanks for coming with me too."

"It's really breathtakingly beautiful."

"I know. Ah! In a few minutes, we should go stroll around the nearby restaurants again! I know this restaurant where they sell skewered meat and seafood. You should try that!!"

"Just when I thought that I've indulged onto everything that's good, I also get to have a taste of these!! This is awesome!!" Jongin said as he munched on a skewered chicken thighs and legs in barbecue sauce.

"There are lots of things that you could only enjoy here. Like that one, and this one. We may have grilled intestines on intestine restaurants but not like this!" Taemin said as he got a piece of skewered beef intestine in bulgogi sauce.

"I think I should put up a business like this in Seoul. People would love this."

"It's also one of the reasons why I settled here. I love this restaurant and I'm glad you like it too."

"I love it!! And we also have to try those seafoods later! It'd be an early dinner for us!"

"Go ahead and eat a lot, it's on me."

"No no no I'll pay! Hey, we have a deal right? I'll pay for our food!"

"Jongin, it's okay. And I know the owner so there's no way he'll take your payment. Besides, we're not at home and you've bought lots of ingredients for us to cook. It's enough, I promise."

"Aigoo. What should I do with you.."

"Let's just say that I'll treat this as a date. A friendly date or something else, I don't know but I'll treat this as our first date. And since you're my guest and I took you here, I'll pay for everything. Just eat a lot okay? Don't hold back, I want you to enjoy."

"I'd.. I'd want to think of this as our first date too. If you insist then thank you. But here's a deal again, I'll pay on our second date, okay?"

"Second date.. that sounds nice to me. Okay!" Both Jongin and Taemin blushed as they smiled. Both of them could feel each other's attraction and they're very positive that it's mutual so they really enjoyed their date.

After eating lots of skewers - chicken barbecue, wagyu beef cubes, squid, octopus tentacles, beef intestines, pork face and skin, they went to get desserts. Jongin loves strawberries so Taemin got a strawberry cheesecake. Jongin was feeling so blissful so he took a fork and fed Taemin, which made the latter flustered.

"You're such a sweet softie, huh?"

"Yes I am. Come on, say aaaahhhh!!" Jongin laughed as Taemin took the bite but was satisfied with the taste so he ordered another slice. To take revenge on Jongin, he also gave another bite to him when they finished the first slice.

They went back to their car and stayed by the hood as they watched the stars. They bought some skewers and ate again.

"Even if it's not hot, it's still delicious. We should make something like this at home."

"You really fell hard for the skewers, huh? Haha. Ah! We've bought some drinks! We almost forgot about it. Haha. Wait for me here.." the street light was flickering so Taemin carefully went down the hood of the car. He was about to close the door of the car when he freaked out because of a bug.

"Aaack!!"

"What's that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Aish I really hate bugs!!"

"Aw. Yeah there must be lots of bugs. Be careful!"

"Here, red hibiscus tea and fortune cookie!! Before we go home, we should eat and drink these."

"Fortune cookie?"

"Yup. First, you should break the cookie so you could get the paper that would tell you about your fortune. Watch me." Taemin broke his fortune cookie into two and took the paper out. He ate the half of it as Jongin took the paper and read it out.

"'Real _love will come upon you, you just have to wait for it to bloom at the right time'._ Woah. Now I'm curious on what's in store for me."

"Go ahead and break your fortune cookie and give me the paper. I'll read it out for you."

"Hmm. Okay! Here." Jongin broke the cookie into two and gave the paper to Taemin who read it out loud just like how Jongin did.

"Okay. _'You'll find something more than what you were looking for. Just open your eyes and mind, you'll see it unfold.'_ Oh!! Looks like you'll finally be able to think of an idea soon!! You just have to free your mind and it will come to you. I think you should also try to do outline writing. Write some topics in outline and later, fill it with details then you'd have a concrete idea for a story."

"I've never tried making an outline before.."

"Well I do that for my work. I mean, I make an outline for the lessons I'll have to teach and just cross it out once I'm done. I have to keep track of what I've already taught so I won't talk about it again and again."

"I guess it's a good idea. I'll try that."

"And I think you could try to start with the little things. The setting, the atmosphere, the feelings involved then the subject and it's character. Since you're a romanticist, I bet you'll have a light genre but you could always try something different. I know some writers incorporate romance on different genres. Do you know _'The Masters' Sun'_ by the Hong sisters? It's horror-romantic comedy. There were also lots of action-romance dramas. Ah!! How about mixing futuristic themes and romance? Do you think people in the future would still do the same whenever they encounter such things? Let's say after 20 years, do you think the way that they confess is the same? Something like that."

"You really have a broad imagination. That's so cool."

"Those are some of the things that I think about before I sleep. You can say that I'm curious about lots of things."

"How about now, what are the things you're curious about?"

"Why some people cook well while others don't, why does the sky turn pretty during and after the sunset, are mercreatures real, what would happen next. Life is full of uncertainties and mysteries, that's one thing I'm sure about so I know some of my questions don't have an answer so I just move on. Ah, I think we should go home, it's getting chilly."

"Yeah I think so too."

But before they went home, they got tubs of different ice cream flavors and more cans of beer. The night was young so they decided to drink and stay by the balcony of the bedroom.

"Now this is better! We could definitely enjoy drinking at the comfort of our home while watching the stars! We don't need to worry because we could just pass out anywhere and we don't have to drive back home intoxicated." Jongin said as they settled back at the second floor balcony.

"Yeah. Jongin, do you still want to talk or do you just want to savor the summer night breeze?"

"Staying here with you is great but I'd love it if you'll talk."

"Okay. Uhm, how about asking some things about me? Come on, I'm an open person. It's totally okay to ask me things you're curious about. Besides, I could decline if the topic is sensitive. But I'm not sensitive at all so go ahead and ask me."

"Hmmm.. what should I ask you.. ah!! Sorry I might start off with this question but.. have you ever had any feelings for girls?"

"Good question. My answer is no. I may have girl friends but I only think of them as sisters. I only have an older brother so I was excited to have female friends. I treat the older ones as my older sisters while the younger ones as my younger sisters. I've got the same share of stories with my female friends. You know, the usual act by pretending to be their boyfriend whenever they need to be protected or act like another suitor to see if a suitor is sincere or not. You might've done that too but yeah, I've experienced that with my sisters from different mothers."

"Oh.. I agree. I only have older sisters so I was treated as their baby but whenever they need my help, I always do my best to protect them. Next question.. you've never had any relationship before right? But.. uhm.. are you still.. a virgin?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin. I may have been in a few flings but all of it were stopped when I said no. I know they were only up for one night stands and somehow, I don't want to lose it to a person I'm not in a relationship with."

"Ah so they only wanted to fuck you?"

"Yup."

"But have you ever fucked someone?"

"If a fleshlight counts then yes."

"Oh!! A fleshlight.. okay. So you're really a virgin. I hope you'd lose it with a man deserving enough to be your first."

"How I wish I could find a man deserving for it. I guess I should go out of this house to find someone too, as I won't find someone if I just stay inside."

"That's true. How about kisses? I'm sure you've kissed someone before.."

"Yeah I have kissed before. My dogs Adam and Eve, my mom and my dad. When I was younger, my brother too! But kidding aside, I only kissed my sisters. We needed to do it especially when those men wanted to prove that I'm their boyfriend. Some smack and some deep kiss but never with tongues involved."

"You already kissed girls yet you don't like it?"

"For some reasons, I get goosebumps whenever I kiss a girl. It feels like I'm kissing myself."

"If a man would want to kiss you, what would you do?"

"Kisses are fine as long as it'll stop there."

"So you're very conservative. I see."

"Not really, maybe I'm just careful not to provoke someone I don't know. Besides, I don't want to get into a situation with a stranger that I won't be able to escape from. How about you, how many men have you been with? Both kisses and sex?"

"Kisses and sex.. it's the same. Two men only. I've never kissed a girl, though my mom and my sisters are the only exceptions."

"So you're as careful as me. Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I'm a switch but I enjoy bottoming the most. How about you? Uhm, I know you don't have any experience yet but if you'd choose one.. would you like to top or would you like to bottom on your first time?"

"Maybe a top first? Then when I get the hang of it, I'll try to be the bottom? I don't know. I'll see when I get there."

"You radiate switch energy too but yeah, maybe you should enjoy being a top first because if you'd be a bottom, you might not be able to stop bottoming. It's addicting."

"Really? But they said it's always painful for bottoms, whether men or women."

"I don't know for women but for men, when you get used to it, you'd surely love it."

"Okay. I'll take note of that."

The night grew deeper and their talk became more intimate. From being curious of each other's private lives, it became more intense and more personal as they also become tipsy.

"You know what, Taemin.. if we met in Seoul.. woah. I think I'd be very happy. I'll always go to your house to drink with you."

"You like me that much, huh?"

"Yeah I do. I.. it may only be more than a week but I like you. I like you as a person and as a friend. You're a very cool person to be with."

"Aw, I thought you like me so much."

"I like you as a person, remember? Your eyes, your cheeks, your nose, your smile, your lips. Kind of make me want to kiss you.."

"Oh really? Haha."

"Can I.. ah nevermind."

"Aw. What do you want to say?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Hug? Yeah sure! Hugs are harmless and it's good for people! Come on, give me a hug." Taemin stood up, went beside Jongin and spread his arms to accommodate the other.

"Okay. Hug!!! Ah, this is so warm." Jongin hugged Taemin tight and rested his chin onto his shoulder. The two of them just stayed that way until Jongin slowly let go of the embrace, but Taemin didn't let him.

"Jongin.."

"Um?"

"Will we.. stay like this even after tonight? I mean.. close and intimate?"

"Only if you want to."

"Yeah.. I want to. I've grown very fond of you and I'm very happy since you came. I'm glad I offered this house or I would've still be lonely."

"Same. Thank you, Taemin."

"You're welcome. Thank you too." When Jongin felt that Taemin have let go of his arms, he put both his hands on Taemin's shoulders. The two of them stood in front of each other as they look onto each other's longing eyes. Soon, both their hands are on each other's cheek and they locked lips. Jongin have more experience in kissing but Taemin was able to folloe. Both of them got more drunk of each other's plump lips until they pulled away to breathe. After they realize what happened, they just laughed it off and went back to their seats.

"So.. that's how it feels to kiss a man. It's 1 million times better than kissing my sisters, really."

"You're a good kisser for a first timer, I'm impressed. And your lips.. woah. It's addicting. I kind of want to kiss you again."

"So you turn to kissing monster when you're drunk? Tsk."

"No I'm not a kissing monster and no, I'm not drunk yet!! But.. do you like it?"

"Yeah, now I really want to kiss men more than women. Anyway, do you want more beer? We still have a few left at the fridge."

"Let's finish all the beer inside, it's getting chilly."

"Sure."

They got their last cans of beer and ate some of the skewers that's left while they were seated side by side. Taemin got his arm by Jongin's waist while Jongin leaned by Taemin's head, just enjoying the view outside even if they were just by the door.

"Jongin.."

"Yes?"

"Are you still okay?"

"Yes! I'm more than okay actually. How about you?"

"I.. I think I'm palpitating. I think I have to finish this so I could also let you sleep. You look sleepy already."

"Nope, I'm not yet sleepy. You're palpitating? You should drink water first. Let's go and drink some water. You might've drank more than what you could handle."

"I'm still sober but I'm palpitating. My heart beats fast.. I've never experienced this before even if I finish lots of cans of beer.."

"You should drink water first and let's see if it'll go away."

But Taemin's heart beats faster even if he drank lots of water. They have finished all the cans of beer and threw it all in the trash bin then Jongin monitored his condition. Taemin took Jongin's hand and made him feel his heart, and Jongin was surprised because they seem to have the same racing heart. He never thought that he'd feel it too but he's sure Taemin was not palpitating, especially Jongin saw how Taemin's pants tightened and how his bulge become larger. He licked his lips as he realized that Taemin have a big package, and it'd be awesome to have that inside him.

"Taem.."

"Yes?"

"We.. our hearts are both beating fast. It's not palpitation, it's normal. Don't worry about it."

"Is that so? Uhm okay. I think we should just drink some milk so we could sle-" before Taemin could finish, Jongin kissed him by the couch. Jongin's kisses were different from the kisses he gave earlier - he's more aggressive though it's still sweet and deep.

"Taem.. am I worthy enough for you?"

"Jongin, what are you saying?"

"I'm… I know this is too risky but.. I.. I really want you to fuck me. And I can feel that you want it too, you won't have a boner if you don't. I know this may be very selfish of me but.. oh gosh I really really want to have you inside me."

"But Jongin.. are you sure?"

"If.. if I'm worthy and deserving to be your first then I'd be very happy. If not then I'll be fine. I'll understand.."

"But you want a stranger like me to fuck you?? Do you really trust me that much?"

"You're not a stranger to me anymore, you're a friend that I cherish. I would even be happy if we would be more than friends! And I trust you a lot. Ever since the night you made me stay here, I gave my full trust to you!"

"Shit I just hope that I still have lube at my drawer.."

"But if you don't want it.. if I'm not worthy of deserving to be your first, it's okay. I'll just jack off and-" Taemin lost it and grabbed Jongin's face to kiss him deep again.

"You and I.. we both want it and I'm okay with that. I just.. I'm just scared. Would we still be like this tomorrow? Because I'm sure it'd be awkward.."

"Let's stay intimate even after this. I won't change nor grow cold to you, I promise! If you'd allow me to hug you and kiss you then I'll stay as sweet and clingy as tonight. I promise, it won't be awkward with me. If you like what we'll do, you can fuck me again!! It's totally fine with me."

"Okay. I'll trust you too. I hope we'd stay this way and not be awkward afterwards."

"Come on, let's go and let loose. I'll also make your first time unforgettable." Jongin kissed Taemin again and this time, Taemin kissed him back with the same agressiveness, passion and want. They took their shirts off and immediately went back to sucking each other's lips. When Taemin pulled away to breathe, Jongin's kisses went down from Taemin's chin to his jaw and neck, until it went further to his nipples.

"Jongin.."

"Hmm?" Jongin didn't bother to utter a proper word and licked Taemin's hardening nipples. He pulled Taemin closer to him and grinded their crotches until he got impatient and hooked Taemin's hands onto the waistband of his shorts and boxers, and pulled it down to reveal his hard, leaking dick. Seeing it before his eyes, Taemin drooled at the sight of Jongin's naked body and eventually took his own shorts and boxers off.

The two naked men resumed kissing but they also started to touch each other's skin more - Taemin's hands were by Jongin's round butt while Jongin's hands were by Taemin's thighs, drawing circles with his finger and slowly going near his crotch.

"Taem.. touch me more.."

"Where should I touch you?"

"Spread my butt cheeks then maybe you could also prepare me. You see, you're already so hard. I want it inside me as soon as possible.." Jongin went on all fours and presented his ass onto Taemin, also spreading his butt cheeks and making Taemin saw how hungry his ass was for his shaft.

"Okay, I'll prepare you." Taemin grabbed the bottle of lube by the bed and slicked his fingers with a generous amount before he touched Jongin's butt again. The pad of his index finger encircled Jongin's rim which made the latter moan and when Taemin got the reaction he wanted, he inserted the digit inside.

"Holy shit.. so good! It's been so long.. you can add more, Taem." Taemin obliged and added another digit, making two fingers going in and out of Jongin's entrance. Taemin wanted to speed up the preparation while making sure that Jongin won't get hurt so he gently scissored his insides until Jongin requested to add another two digits. When he was moaning in pleasure, Jongin stopped Taemin as he doesn't want to cum too soon, and laid him down the bed to straddle his waist.

"Since it's your first time, I want it to be unforgettable. I'll make you feel good and all you have to do is cooperate, okay?"

"Okay." The lube was poured over Taemin's angry hard cock and Jongin spread it evenly before he guided and aligned it by his hole. He slowly inserted the head of Taemin's cock and Taemin moaned with the tightness of his rim.

"It's okay baby, it's only just the head. It'd be better when all of it are inside me, I promise.." Jongin slowly pushed more of Taemin's cock inside him and sank onto it until he bottomed out.

"Look, baby. All your cock is inside me! Does it feel good?"

"Oh gosh.. yes! You're squeezing it so much!!"

"It's been a while since the last so I'm tight again. It'd be super tight if it was my first time too but let's not dwell on it. What's important is you'll feel good on your first time. Right?"

"Yes. Can I move? You're really squeezing my cock, I might explode.."

"Of course baby but don't worry, I'll move for you." Jongin grinded his hips against Taemin's and he felt a different sensation. Soon enough, Taemin's hands were on Jongin's waist and Jongin was bouncing on his cock. Jongin felt Taemin's thick shaft inside him, stretching him well and making him feel better than the two men who have fucked him before - while Taemin have never been squeezed this much. His fleshlight won't even stand a chance anymore and he really love it. Now he understand why people love having sex and how it's addicting, but it was more special and intimate when it's done with someone you have strong feelings with, just like how Taemin's heart beats fast because of Jongin.

"Oh god Taemin.. I really love you.. you're so thick.. so big you're stretching my insides so much!"

"You also make me feel good!! I've finally experienced how it feels!! Thank you for this!"

"No worries, baby. But we just got started and we won't stop until we're both sleepy."

"I love you, Jongin. I do, I really do. Thank you for making me happy."

"Our pleasure, baby. I love you too." Jongin leaned down onto Taemin's chest and kissed him back again. Taemin's hands were still by his hips and while he was kissing Taemin's plump lips, Jongin was still bouncing onto Taemin's shaft. They're both close, they just knew it so Taemin decided to take over by arching his back and thrusted into Jongin as fast as he could until both of them came. Jongin released his load onto both their bodies while Taemin painted Jongin's insides with white. After they recovered from their high, they went for another round until they've finished 5 rounds in total before they got knocked out hugging each other.

Jongin enjoyed his stay with Taemin so much, to the point that he looked forward to the next days to spend with him. Everything seems to be going all well especially with their new activity. Taemin doesn't sleep at the play room anymore, especially they were close and intimate enough to sleep side by side and of course, sleep naked.

Since the night they first had sex, both of them became more intimate and got very attached to each other. They may not be having sex every hour or every day but it happened quite often than they've expected. It's beneficial to both of them so it's okay, but problems arise when Jongin spent his last days at the countryside because he have to go back to Seoul and work.

"Jongin ah, I thought you went there to find inspiration and ideas for a new story? Now you're telling me you got a boyfriend?"

"Not a boyfriend, hyung! We're not together, we never agreed on anything except for having sex. It's mutually beneficial so we're on for it."

"Jongin, I just want to remind you that in less than a week, you'd be going back to Seoul. Spare the man, you would just leave him like it's a summer fling. Don't lead him on only to leave. That is fucking rude."

"We're enjoying it and we like each other's company. It's just like getting to know more about each other too."

"And then what's next for him? Are you willing to be in a long distance relationship again? You'd be in the same long distance relationship as what you've had with Yifan hyung!"

"I'll.. I don't know! Maybe I'll just think about what I should do so he won't get hurt when I have to leave. I'll also sort my feelings out before I go back but I'm sure it wouldn't be as deep as that." Jongin said, not knowing that Taemin was already awake and he only stopped on his tracks as he listened to their conversation from the start.

\---

"Taem, you're going out?"

"Ah yup. I'll go to the office to get something then would be meeting my sisters. Why?"

"Oh I see."

"I might arrive in the morning so go ahead and help yourself. Eat a lot, okay? And if you're already sleepy, go to sleep. Don't wait for me anymore."

"Okay. Enjoy your time with your sisters."

Jongin didn't get to sleep peacefully as he thought about what Jongdae told him, while also thinking about Taemin that's out with his sisters. He wanted to go with him but everything would just get more complicated if his friends would meet him. They would surely ask what's their relationship and why he's staying with Taemin. 

He was lying at the couch by the living room, trying his best to sleep when he heard that Taemin's car have arrived. He peeked by the window to see Taemin but he was surprised because Taemin wasn't alone and he's with a man. Taemin went out of the driver's seat and the man also went out of the passenger seat. They talked a bit long by the car until Taemin went to unlock the door. Jongin quickly went by the stairs and hid as he saw Taemin went inside the house but felt a pang on his chest when he saw the man grab Taemin's face and kissed him. What made it worse was when Taemin kissed the man back. They both pulled away only to go to the play room. When Jongin went down again, he realized that he forgot his phone at the couch and got it before he decided to try his best to sleep.

"Oh Jongin! You're up already. Hello." After a few hours of sleep, Jongin went down to see Taemin and his visitor. They looked like they just finished taking a bath and the man was wearing Taemin's clothes.

"Uhm hi. You have a visitor?"

"This is Baekhyun, my date last night and he's Jongin, a friend from Seoul. Are you hungry? Just go and grab something, okay? I'll just drop him off to his house. Aigoo, you shouldn't drink so much if you can't take it anymore!"

"It's fine, at least I didn't feel much pain. It was very nice!! Really."

"But that doesn't mean you won't be sore!! Aigoo. Ah by the way, Jongin, if you'd sleep again, just lock the doors, okay? I have my keys. Baekhyun ah, let's go." Taemin and Baekhyun went out of the door even before Jongin was able to reply. They drove away and all that's left was Jongin who's devastated because one - Taemin had a date last night and two - Taemin took his date home to have sex at the play room to the point that his date got sore, and they showered together. He took care of his date and even lend some of his clothes. Jongin doesn't know what to do so he just went back to the room and slept again.

When Jongin woke up in the afternoon, he visited Taemin at the play room. He was deeply asleep since he stayed up too late earlier in the morning especially he still drove his date back to his house. Jongin ate his meal by himself and Taemin only woke up a few hours after his usual wake up time.

"Shit shit shit I hope they didn't wait that long!! Ugh I overslept!!" Good thing his student didn't wait too long and Taemin smiled as he proceeded to start his work even without eating something.

A day have passed since Taemin woke up after oversleeping and he haven't talked with Jongin yet, while Jongin tried his best to write about heartbreak this time.

"Holy fuck what's happening to me? What am I even writing.. shit."

_'you love him so much yet he didn't love you the way you want him to. That's life, all the other loves would always be unrequited until you find the one meant for you.'_

Jongin adjusted his circadian rhythm by sleeping earlier than his usual bedtime and also by wake up in the morning even if he's used to wake up after lunch so he and Taemin didn't really get to talk nor interact more. It makes him sad because it seems like Taemin have already found a replacement for him, another fuck buddy or he might just got in a relationship so he won't be lonely when Jongin leaves. It's painful for Jongin to see Taemin distancing himself from him so even if he still have two days left before his flight back to Seoul, he got all his things packed inside his luggages. He brought lots of ingredients to stock up Taemin's cabinets and refrigerators, filling it up with meat that Taemin likes the most.

"Aish ssibal finally the lesson is over!! Oh? You went to the grocery?"

"Yup. Stocked up on lots of food for the fridge and also got something that I could take back to Seoul. I'll be leaving tomorrow before midnight, I replaced all the ingredients I used while I was here."

"Oh so it's already tomorrow before midnight. I see. I hope you enjoyed your stay here at the countryside. Have a safe flight back to Seoul."

"Nice meeting you, Taemin."

"Same, Jongin."

"Can I.. hug you?"

"I haven't washed yet and I stink so maybe later. Or I think I should just preserve that hug until before you go."

"Okay. Haha. Are you busy?"

"I just finished my lessons for today. After resting, I'd be washing up and would be getting ready to sleep."

"Oh. You must be tired, I'll make you something."

"No no it's okay. I'll just drink milk and I'll be knocked out so don't worry about it. Well I think you should prepare for your lunch. It's already 10am."

"Uh yeah. Taemin, can we talk?"

"Talk? Yeah sure, sorry if I became so busy."

"It's okay. I just want to ask.. are you and that guy dating?"

"We only had one date and that's all. Friendship is all I could offer him. Besides, he only wanted to play."

"Did the two of you had sex?"

"I think it's a bit weird to answer it but yes? Are we too loud? Did we wake you up that time?"

"No no it's totally fine. I was just curious.. did you feel something else when we do it?"

"Aside from pleasure, I don't think I feel anything. Ah! Maybe I felt tired? Because you know, we drain our energies. It was fun but it drains out my energy. Well I think it's normal."

"Do you love me?"

"Jongin, are you okay?"

"I just really need your answer. I'm having lots of thoughts about me and you.. us together and stuff."

"Do I love you? For some reasons, I don't know. I know for a fact that you'd eventually leave and the two of us being together would only last for a short time so I just thought of it as a fling. You know, the usual fling that I've been through before. But you're kind of special and unforgettable since there's sex involved. Does that answer your question?"

"Thank you for answering and yes, it did."

"That's good. I hope you'd have nice memories of me. Sorry, we just really have to face the fact that we are living our own lives. We may have enjoyed our time together here but I guess playtime is over. Before anything else happens, we have to know our place in each other's lives. I don't want to lead you on, as well as make you nor myself fall hard especially when you also just see this as a fling. No hard feelings, I'm very used to this. I'll wash up and sleep, good night."

"I understand. Thank you for also being open with your thoughts. Good night."

"Happy birth- eh? Who are you?" A girl that's carrying a cake box opened the door which surprised Jongin as he carried his luggages down to the living room.

"I'm Taemin's visitor. You are?"

"I'm Seulgi, Taemin's sister. Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah he's still asleep. He's sleeping at the playroom. Come inside and help yourself."

"Thank you!! Taemin oppa, wake up!!! Happy birthday!!"

" _Oh, Sseul.. keep quiet, I'm sleeping" Taemin said as he heard Seulgi's voice._

_"What are you doing?? You're just sleeping for the whole day when it's your birthday?!"_

_"You know I hate birthdays. I just hate it even more."_

_"Why?"_

" _Just because. I'll just sleep, you can eat the cake all you want. I don't care."_

_"Aish you're already 26 yet you're still a brat!!"_

_"Don't call me a brat, I'm older than you!!"_

_"You're only 7 months older than me!! Aishh okay fine, I'll let you sleep. I'll just eat it with the man you're with. Ya you didn't tell us you're already dating someone!! We should've not push you into that blind date! If only we knew Baekhyun was a whore then we wouldn't let him even kiss you!"_

_"Maybe he just needs it."_

_"You even saw him getting fucked by someone else when you were his date! And he told you he's super drunk so he didn't know what he did? Tsk. That man outside is fitting to be your boyfriend!!"_

_"No, that'll never happen. He'll be leaving in a few hours. He must've already left at this time."_

_"What are- ya, don't tell me you just took him home after meeting him once!"_

_"No, he stayed here with me for a month. We were kind of together until a few days ago. It was nice, being with him was very nice. His lips were so sweet and I've fallen deep in love but I have to stop because he'll be leaving. It's the end of our story and I can't do anything about it."_

_"Taemin ah.. you must've really fallen hard."_

_"I've got to forget about that when he leaves. It's okay, I'm used to being left alone anyway." Taemin just turned his body to the side, hiding his eyes from Seulgi as he tried to blink the tears away._

"Is Taemin awake now?" Jongin asked Seulgi as she went out of the playroom.

"He was sleeptalking so I'll just leave him alone. You'd be leaving?"

"Yeah, I still have to catch a flight in Busan in a few hours. Are you gonna stay for the night?"

"Ah no. I got my car with me so I could go home. How will you go to Busan?"

"I'll take the train."

"Since Taemin is still asleep, I'll just drive you to the train station."

"No need, it's okay. I'll just hail a taxi."

"There are no taxis after 8pm here, sir. It's fine, you'll be safe and I'd tell Taemin that I dropped you off to the station."

"Okay. Thank you so much. By the way, is it really his birthday?"

"I'm a weird girl so I went here even before his birthday starts. It's actually tomorrow. It's only less than an hour before midnight thougg."

"Oh. I'll just say my greetings to him then I'll be ready to go. Sorry if I'll make you wait."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead, I'll just wait here."

"Taem.." Jongin said even if Taemin was 'asleep'.

"Ummm?"

"I'll be leaving."

"Okay. Safe flight."

"Thanks. Taem?"

"Um?"

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry I won't spend time with you on your birthday. Thank you for everything, for being so nice to me and for making me feel things. I'll never forget you. I love you." Jongin shed tears and grabbed Taemin's face to kiss his lips.

"I love you too, but it's the end of our story, Jongin. I wish you well, I hope you won't have a hard time to get ideas again. Safe flight to you."

"I'll get your number. Here, type it in. I promise, I'll keep our communications open!"

"Jongin, it's better for us to end this way. Sorry but let's end everything. Go ahead, you still have to go back to Seoul. I'm okay, I'll be okay. Like what I've said, I'm already used to this. I'm sorry as well."

"But Taem.. I don't intend to leave you like this!"

"Let's just think of this as a good memory, okay? A good memory you'd always remember. You'll be fine, you'll surely meet new and better people. Go now or you'd miss your flight."

"I promise I'll be back."

"No, don't go back. Instead, move forward. I'll keep it close to my heart as a good memory with you. Thank you, Jongin. Goodbye."

"I understand. I'm very sorry, Taemin. I hope you'll have a good life too. I'll miss you. I love you and I'll leave this to destiny. If it's really the two of us, we'll surely meet - at the right time and at the right place, I hope we'd see each other again." Jongin gave Taemin one last kiss on the lips before he left the house, leaving Taemin in tears.

\---

Almost a year have passed and Kai did it again with his newest offering entitled _'Midsummer Night's Sweetness',_ selling 1 million copies in one month, with a total of 5 million copies in 3 months. After a year-long hiatus, Kai proved that he still got the _Kai Touch_ and he's still the most popular novelist in Korea. To give back to all his readers, he decided to have a fan signing event in Busan and another in Seoul.

Jongin went back to Busan for a fan signing event for his latest novel _'Midsummer Night's Sweetness'_ and he went there 2 days prior to the event so he could go back to his hometown and visit Taemin. But Jongin was surprised to see someone else living at the house and the new residents said that the owner of the house left almost a year ago, and Taemin left the house that's full of their memories together.

"It's sad to know that you really left our place. I miss you, I miss you so much. Up to this day, I still want to see you, hug you and kiss you. I can't let you go and I can't forget you. I just really regret leaving you on your birthday. I swear if we meet again, I'll never let you go. I love you so much, I hope I'd see you again after a year, before your birthday."

The Busan fan signing event was successful and Jongin went back to Seoul for his last fan signing event. A lot of people attended but Jongin was surprised because of all people who attended his fan signing event, he saw Seulgi at the line holding a book to be signed by him.

"I'm not sure if I remember it well but you're Seul.. Seulrin right?"

"Shit. So you are Kai?!"

"Uhm yeah."

"Oh. What a big fucking coincidence. Anyway, the name is Seulgi, not Seulrin but please write Taemin for the sign. I will give that to him as my birthday gift."

"Where is he?"

"He's around the area."

"Does he know that I'm Kai?"

"Ask him when you two meet again. He just got back from Japan."

"Japan?"

"Ask him about it when you meet again. Here's my number. I'll tell you about our plans for his surprise birthday party in a week."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll also give you my number. Please message me what to do."

"Okay. Thanks." Seulgi smiled as Kai handed her the book she'd give to Taemin as a present, a book that's actually based on their love story.

Jongin was tired because he have finished a lot of schedules for the day: a morning show guesting, a noontime variety show promotion, an interview then a big-scale fan signing event at a big mall in Seoul until 8pm. Jongin was tired and hungry so he didn't waste time to get something to fill his stomach at a mart near his place. He got a pack of kimbap, a cup of instant ramen and a can of cider. He was munching on his noodles when he saw a food tent across the street so he finished his food to go outside and checked what's being sold at the place.

The usual fish cakes, corn dogs, _soondae_ , _kimbap_ and chicken skewers were sold but his eyes widened when the seller added a chicken quarter skewered in big wooden sticks - just like what he have eaten back at the beach with Taemin. Soon enough, the seller also added skewered squid, octopus tentacles, pork face and skin, pork and beef intestines and beef cubes. It was exactly what he have eaten a year ago so it made him reminisce his time with Taemin.

"Ah, so our wish came true.. the food we love to eat back at the beach is now sold here. Seeing these all made me miss you more, Taemin." He decided to buy lots of skewered chicken quarters, beef cubes and intestines that he could munch later on. All he needed were a few cans of beer and it'd be a perfect way to end the day so he went back to the convenience store to buy some, until another man took all of the specific brand of beer he's used to drink, leaving not even a single can for him.

"Aigoo. Such a selfish man, huh? Can't even leave a can for me." In the end, he just settled for a different brand of beer which was apple flavored. Jongin was curious on how it will taste so he got two.

Jongin wearily went back to his unit and just went out of the elevator when he saw a familiar figure going out of a unit just across his place.

"Taemin?"

"Huh? Oh.. Jongin?"

"Oh my god.. Taemin.. is it really you?"

"Yeah. Hello, it's surprising but nice to see you again."

"It's very nice to see you again too! Do you live at that place?"

"Yeah. It's actually my brother's loft but he went back to the countryside so we swapped places. He lives in that house while I moved and live here when I came back."

"I see. I live across your place! Woah.. it gives me goosebumps. I never thought destiny would really make us see each other again. It's been almost a year, I miss you."

"Even I can't believe that I'd see you here, and you only live across my place. Anyway you seem to be tired, I'll also go ahead. See you around."

"Taem, are you busy?"

"I'm just going to the convenience store to get some food and something to drink. After that, I would just stare at my laptop. Why?"

"I.. I think I bought a lot of food. If you want, you can share with me. I bought some skewered food earlier, like the ones we ate back in the beach restaurant."

"Oh really? Haha. Okay, I think that'd be nice."

"If you want, we can think of this as our second date.."

"Okay. But I really need to buy something at the convenience store first. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Alright! I'll wait for you at my place." The two of them smiled even if they were shy. It's been almost a year since they last saw each other and the way they 'ended' things wasn't as nice as it should be so Jongin decided to take this opportunity to make their relationship better.

Jongin made sure that his place was presentable before he took a shower. Good thing he just got dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello! Come in!!" Jongin opened his door wide for Taemin to enter.

"Sorry if I took long. I got a few drinks too, since you'd feed me with the food you bought."

"Ah it's totally fine. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, just like what I did when I was at your place."

"You have a nice place. It's very sophisticated and it's a big as my house.. woah. You must be rich."

"Hmm.. a few successful ideas landed me here." Jongin facepalmed himself when he realized that he forgot to hide his awards, especially when Taemin saw it.

"Oh my god.. so you're.. Kai?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you about it. I just want to be a normal person and not be pampered with VIP treatments."

"Holy shit so you're my favorite author??"

"Eh? Favorite author?"

"Yes!! I remember buying your books!! From _'Because Of You', 'Spring Before Winter', 'Station 10 Years Of Love In This Club', 'Kiss Tutor', 'Like A Cat', 'Still You'_ and _'Don't Let Me Go'_ , I got all of them!! I was actually about to buy your latest book but I can't find it anywhere!! Woah, I never thought that it's you!"

"Shit, you even know the title of my other works that isn't as popular as the others!"

"I'm.. I'm very honored to meet such a great mind!"

"Anyway, enough of that. Since writing season is done, I'm back to being the normal and simple Kim Jongin. Set Kai aside, he's resting. I bet you're hungry so let's eat."

"Okay. By the way, I'm sorry if I was cruel when you left. I was a coward, I didn't know what I should do and I don't know how I would be when you leave so I decided to be cool with it and think that it's the end for us. I'm really sorry, I hurt you to the point that I made you cry."

"Let's forget about how we ended. We would have to part anyway, and I think our goodbye was inevitable. You have to go on with your life while I would have to write a new story but I want to let you know that our memories together is precious to me. Everyday since I left, I've always wanted to go back and be with you but I understand that we have to move forward so I just waited for this day to come and boom, long time no see."

"Yeah.. I don't know if you still feel the same. It's almost a year since it happened. I understand if you just want to be friends."

"Yeah sure, friends but I want to get closer to you. Closer than we could ever be. I want to know everything about you. In return, I'll tell you all about me. No lies, no pretenses and no secrets anymore. To be honest, I still want you and I still love you. It may have been a bit reckless but this time, I'll be willing to risk everything. I've missed my chance with you before, I'll take this chance only if you feel the same way for me. Do you.. do you still love me?"

"Yes I do. I love you. Even if I got hurt, even if we parted and even if we lost contact, I still love you. That house had our memories but I gave it up and exchanged places with my brother because I thought I might go crazy especially when every corner of that house reminded me of you. I also decided to go back to Seoul so we could see each other again, if ever destiny doesn't fuck us up. I love you and if you still question yourself if you are worthy and deserving enough, all I could say is you're the most deserving person to give my love to. I'm sorry, Jongin. I didn't intend to end our relationship that way."

"Sssshhh. It's okay. I love you and since you love me too, how about a kiss?" Jongin pouted his lips and of course, Taemin didn't waste time and kissed him deeply. They miss each other's lips so much, but above anything else, they were very happy to be together again and together, officially and finally.

"As much as I want to kiss you, we have to eat first. I'll kiss you again later, don't worry." Jongin said as he kissed Taemin's forehead before he served their food.

Just like before, they have finished all food and the beer cans they got. They stayed by Jongin's balcony overlooking the city lights while being brushed by the midsummer night wind. It was as if they went back to what they did almost a year ago, with all the feelings they have for each other intensified.

"Taemin.."

"Um?"

"Do you have work tonight?"

"Yeah.. I actually have to go after an hour or I'll make my student wait.."

"Aw. Okay, we could still spend one hour together. I miss you so much.."

"I miss you too. I miss being with you, really."

"I'm glad I'm that unforgettable."

"I didn't fuck Baekhyun.. he's a blind date my sisters set me up with.. but after I went to the bathroom, he was already riding another man's dick. I took him home because he was so high and he was so drunk. He kissed me when he saw you by the stairs, I just kissed him back so he would stop and let me take control. We stayed at the play room and he slept at the couch after he vomited on his clothes at the bathroom. I made him wear my clothes because of course, I wouldn't let him wear vomit-soiled clothes. I took care of him and drove him home the following morning and ended whatever he thought we have. He's not my type, he's too loud and I don't love him, especially when I already love someone else."

"I know.. I heard you tell your sister about it. I was by the door and I heard everything."

"Sorry if I became cold after your conversation with your friend. I didn't intend to eavesdrop but I heard everything. You were also unsure so before you could even decide for yourself, I did things to slowly drift away from you. But when you told me you love me and you'll miss me, it was like stabbing myself. I hated myself so much for being a coward and I hated myself for letting you go just like that, when we could've worked it out even if that means we'd be away from each other. Maybe I was also drawn to being a coward because I thought I'm not worthy enough for you to be in a long distance relationship again. I'm really sorry, Jongin."

"I'm glad that everything is cleared up now. But I still want to tell you that I love you and I hated myself when I left you too. I heard you sobbing after we said goodbye, and I was crying when your friend drove me to the train station. I wanted to go back to hug you and tell you that I'll stay, but I was also a coward so I left with a heavy heart. I'm also sorry, Taemin because I left."

"Since it's over, we should move on. But are you willing to start again? This time, let's do it properly."

"Yes of course! I'll always say yes to you, Taemin."

"Oh yeah, it's already our second date. Haha. Can I hug you?"

"I miss your hug, Taem. I love you."

"I miss hugging you too. I love you. Can I stay with you here tonight?"

"But you have work in less than an hour, right?"

"I could always tell my students that we'd just do the lessons tomorrow."

"Oh? Really?? Okay!! Sure, I'd love to sleep hugging you."

"I have a plan though, and it doesn't involve sleeping. How about an after second-date hug.. kiss and.."

"Yes sure!!! Oh my gosh I've waited for so long!!" Back then, Jongin was the power bottom and was in charge for Taemin's first time but now, he let Taemin took over. They threw their clothes off as Jongin laid down his bed. Taemin kissed every inch of his skin as Jongin prepared himself for the thick and big cock he have missed.

"More than a year have passed yet you're still gentle in preparing me.. I love you so much."

"I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I love you so much." Soon enough, the fingers were replaced with Taemin's shaft. He went on in missionary, a usual position but Taemin wanted to make it more special so he got both of Jongin's ankles, raised up and folded it towards his chest as he fucked Jongin. His entrance were as tight as before and he love it because it made him think that it was only yesterday when they have their first sex.

\---

Jongin was nervous and anxious as he went to the place Seulgi told him to go to for Taemin's surprise birthday party. But everything became all too good to be true because when Jongin arrived at the rooftop restaurant, he was surprised by a string quartet and a grand piano. The piano and the string quartet played 'Runaway' by The Corrs which made him feel so special. He just realized that it was Taemin that's playing the piano when he started singing.

" _'Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you.. I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too.. and I would runaway.. I would runaway.. I would runaway, runaway.. runaway with you. Because I've fallen in love with you, no, I never have.. I'll never gonna stop falling in love with you..'_ hello baby!! How's my surprise?"

"But baby, it's your birthday, I should be the one to surprise you - not the other way around!!"

"It's totally fine. I'm already happy to be with you on my special day. Actually, I hated to celebrate my birthday but I made an exemption because I want to celebrate my life with you. I love you, baby."

"I love you too!! Aish it's your birthday, I should be making you cry!!"

"Aw. My baby Nini is very soft. Ya don't cry!!! Anyway, sit back and relax, I'll entertain you tonight."

"Eh? How?"

"You're watching Lee Taemin's concert and this song is dedicated to you. I hope you like it, Jongin ah."

_'On a hot night, I can’t fall asleep. Thinking about this and that, I finally call you not thinking you’d come out. The tickling wind, both of us laughing. The stars in the night sky, you seem to be a little drunk. Refreshing beer, cheers, what more can I ask for? A midsummer night’s sweetness, a midsummer night’s sweetness.. so sweet, so sweet, yum.'_

"Baby.. you made that song?"

"Yup. It's only the chorus, it's still incomplete but I'll finish it soon for you. It sums up our summer love that sprouted from being just a summer fling. We thought that it'll only last for a short time but here we are, very much in love and officially together. I'm happy that it turned out like this, that real love came to me and it finally bloomed."

"Wait. Isn't that what was written inside your fortune cookie?"

"Yup! And do you still remember what was written inside yours?"

"Not anymore.. sorry baby."

"It's okay, I kept the paper anyway. It says that _'You'll find something more than what you were looking for. Just open your eyes and mind, you'll see it unfold.'_ Jongin, do you think you've found what your looking for?"

"Oh my god.. yes I do! I've found what I've looking for and more when I met you. I knew it!! I knew it was you!! I love you so much, Taeminnie!!"

"I'm very relieved. You might be starving so we should eat. Wait for me, I'll just serve it to you.." Taemin went inside the rooftop house and served Chinese chicken salad, chicken parmigiana, chicken pops and nuggets then baked lasagna.

"It's your birthday yet you wanted to eat chicken. You're really doing a lot of things for me."

"It's okay, I want to eat chicken anyway especially when we have these." Taemin got a bag of beer which made Jongin chuckle.

"So it's really a midsummer night's sweetness, huh? Refreshing beer, cheers and you. There's nothing more that I could ever ask for." Jongin winked as they ate and enjoyed the night away, not without smiling after seeing a familiar book that was given to Taemin as a gift: ' _Midsummer Night's Sweetness',_ his book about how they have found love in each other's presence at the most unexpected time and place. Seeing Taemin so happy and in love with him, Jongin was sure that they'd start to write the continuation of their love story.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually made while I was listening to SanE and Raina's 'A Midsummer Night's Sweetness', also known as the song Taemin sang to Jongin after he sang The Corrs' 'Runaway' ^^ I recommend you to listen to 'A Midsummer Night's Sweetness', and it also got a cover performance by our SuperM baby Mark Lee along with Gugudan's Mina.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
